Talk:New Challenge!/@comment-44015868-20191122060031/@comment-39103377-20191122154003
But Duncan...that wasn't the easiest way out. An easier way out would be confessing about what you could/couldn't review. That way, the place here for you could have remained or been given to someone else faster. Instead, you waited at least a few days until it was full, saw your Creepypasta and, instead of telling me, AnimeGirl or Chaos, you saved your excuse until the last second before stating on the page where everything was provided for you..."Well, I failed". This is how most students fail their exams. They decide to act as if the easier route is to ignore verything they were told/given and wait until the exams have started for their subjects and begin to revise outside the exam-hall! Duncan, I'm not trying to completely blame you for what happened but...you had to have realised that it was very silly of you to deliberately make one simple two sentenced review about a famous and well-known Creepypasta because you yourself couldn't or wouldn't inform us of anything about the Creepypasta being difficult for analysis. Trust me, I have seen multiple Year 11s, Year 10s, and Year 9s come out with very low grades because of what time and type of revision they do. Don't be like them Duncan, if you don't know about something or you are unsure how to answer/confirm what you are planning on writing, you need to tell the people involved. Sitting in silence for days and expecting me to accept the fact you failed is not good enough in my eyes or anyone looking to hire you for your dreamjob. Plus, if you can point out the flaws in newer OCs, why couldn't you point out anything else within Smile Dog? I didn't say in the challenge to actually go fully negative and find anything that may be a flaw. I stated that it is a full analysis of the Creepypasta, that was it. How can you tell me that you could find flaws in newer OCs yet not even try to find out anything else about Smile Dog at all? That to me sounds like both desperation, laziness and a lack of compassion towards classic Creepypastas we all know and love. In conclusion, you don't have to read a ton of books to seem smart. I don't read books on a daily basis, I just start reading articles and I am currently studying Macbeth. So, in reality, you are letting yourself down if you are merely going to degrade yourself to a failure who didn't try. Don't think of yourself like that anywhere at anytime. You need to remember what you are good at, what you do like in life and look forward to those things. Learn to love yourself and be confidence enough to try and step out of that comfort-zone. And, if you are struggling to do so, find someone to be there for you and support you when you leave the comfort of your usual negative routine to yourself. Once again, trust me, it is not worth it in the long run.